The Shari'Adune
The Shari'Adune is a night-elf only roleplaying guild. Its aims are to make Kalimdor a nice place for night elf RP, and to support and teach anyone who is new to RPing a night elf. History Less than a decade ago, when the strange alien creatures calling themselves orcs first arrived in Ashenvale and began their lumber project, the night elves were alarmed. Naturally, the Sentinels guarding the area attacked without hesitation, holding off the orcs as best they could. But when news spread that the orcs had gained some kind of demonic power, and even slain the demigod Cenarius, panic arose. The more reclusive night elves, who lived far into the obscure depths of Ashenvale away from busier towns and settlements near the north, were fearful that their homes would be destroyed should the orcs ever discover them. They did not want to distract the Sentinels from their job of protecting the borders; expecting them to make detours to their lesser-known homes was simply stupid. So, led by an old owl handler named Gishala, these night elves vowed to look out for one another. Whereas once they had lived a slow-paced, peaceful life, spending most of their time in solitude and only visiting their friends every few months, they now began living in larger groups for protection. They made frequent use of Gishala's owls to relay messages to each other and check that everyone they knew was safe. Some of the more concerned elves even took to patrolling the lesser-known pathways and thickets, making sure none of their people were in danger. They called this small group of friends the Shari'Adune, a Darnassian nickname roughly translated as 'moonshadows'. After the immense battle at Mount Hyjal, where night elves and orcs alike fought against the Burning Legion, life for the Kaldorei would never be the same again. Their immortality was lost, their numbers diminished, their lands almost destroyed and their existence now known to both the Alliance and Horde. Times were changing, and the Shari'Adune decided they needed to stick together now more than ever. Several years later, the Shari'Adune have grown, both in size and purpose. Though Gishala no longer leads them, their hundred-or-so members can still be found throughout Ashenvale and Darkshore, the vast majority of them civilians, scouts, hunters and roaming druids. From time to time, you may see their envoys in Alliance capitals, hoping to bring attention to their cause and recruit more members. Activities *'Patrols' in Ashenvale and surrounding areas. *'Training sessions' organized by our Sentinel members. *'Prayers' led by our Priestesses. *'Meetings' at our headquarters. *'Recruitment drives' in Alliance capitals. *'Public events' such as our Lunar Festival Gathering and Travelling Market. *'PvP' when we have a few members in the same level range. *'Forums' full of guild news, offtopic spam and a little open RP. *'Channel RP' for when you can't be there in person. Policies Who can join *Night elves only *Any gender/level/class except DKs *Members must be interested in RP; beginners welcome *Members need a good name and background story (we provide lots of help with this at our website) Other policies *Guild chat is OOC; we have an optional secondary channel for roleplaying in *Ranks are chosen according to your character's fighting style and what you prefer to be known as *We stick as closely to the lore as possible and aim to help our members to do the same *We are very alt-friendly and will not kick you for being inactive, as long as you have told us in advance *Our most important rule is "be nice"! If you're a git we don't want you in our guild, bugger off. Officers *Tirithiel Ashfoot (Commander) *Algador Swiftclaw (Advisor) *Arthara Silverleaf (Advisor) *Syathin Silverbow (Advisor) *Ylandriss Blackmoon (Advisor) Other information *We were previously called the Kaldorei Protectorate. *Although we refer to ourselves as the Shari'Adune, our in-game guild tag is ''. *We accept "civilian" characters into the guild as well as fighty-people. *In-character, we say our guild has around 100 members. In reality we only have 35 player characters; the rest are "offstage"! See also *http://shariadune.guildomatic.com - Our guild website. *Armory listing - The Shari'Adune on the WoW Armory. Category:Guilds